A storage system of one type includes a host device and one or more storage devices connected to the host device. In such a storage system, the host device manages and controls access to the one or more storage devices, i.e., data writing to and data reading from the one or more storage devices. For example, when the host device reads data from a storage device connected thereto, the host device sends a read command to the storage device, and the storage device reads data stored in a physical location of the storage device designated by the read command. Such designation of the physical location by the host device may be made by the physical location itself, or by a logical address corresponding to the physical location when the host device carries out data management using logical addresses